Crossing Swords
by bouncyballparty
Summary: Father, son, and a wild rose. Jecht/Firion/Tidus Pretty much PWP, I ain't gonna lie.


**Crossing Swords**

**Warnings : **Jecht/Firion/Tidus, Some dub-con Tidus/Jecht, Sex (obviously)

**Side Note :** Written for a Livejournal kink meme. Just thought I should post it here too.

–

"Alright, but no crossing swords, old man." Tidus declared rather shamelessly, his eyes maintaining a sharp glare on Jecht, his free hand wandering under the thick material of Firion's breastplate. He was adamant to keep him from paying too much attention to his jackass of a father. "I mean it. Don't touch me."

"Quit crying." Jecht's harsh laugh rumbled thickly in his throat, he dipped his head down, roughly kissing the soft skin of Firion's neck, his fingers pulling down the folds of fabric around his shoulders. Tidus bristled as Firion's eyes fluttered closed and there was a moment of quiet ecstasy between them, where a little hiss of a moan escaped Firion's delicately parted lips, and Tidus was clearly being left out here.

Not to be outdone, Tidus sat up on his knees, one hand sliding along the smooth muscle of Firion's chest from underneath his armor, sweat slicked from the heat of battle and obvious arousal, his other hand curling fiercely around Firion's jaw, turning his head just enough that he could close his mouth over his, warm and inviting. Tilted enough to the side that he could slip his tongue right past his teeth and deep inside, wet and close, and there was a heavy rush of triumphant sensation when there was an accepting arm around his neck and long fingers raking eagerly through his hair, and a soft moan passed from one mouth to another like a secret.

Tidus nearly snarled as a rough hand pushed his to the side and his kiss was abruptly interrupted so Jecht could remove Firion's thick armor over his head. It was thrown carelessly to the side and large tanned hands explored the pale expanse of Firion's chest, trailing up his sides and palms pressed flat against his raised nipples. It was annoyingly mesmerizing for Tidus to just watch while Jecht made Firion hiss through his teeth and arch into his hands. Watch while Firion's eyes squeezed closed and his head fell back on Tidus' shoulder, and Jecht smirked, relishing in his own personal victory.

"Bastard," Tidus spat lowly, eyes narrowed and venomous as Jecht lapped tediously at one of his earth-colored nipples, his gaze locked ferociously on his son's, teasing him just as he was teasing Firion.

"Tidus," Firion breathed out eventually, surprising them both, "Y-You touch me, too...please."

Tidus nearly laughed in Jecht's face, which was positively sour, but for the sake of the mood kept his mirth to a minimal snicker, maneuvering his hand carefully around to Firion's front, letting his fingertips breach the waistband of his pants, so careful not to let his arm touch his hellion of a parent. He felt along the hard of Firion's hipbones, the slight dip of his abdomen, the immense heat that seemed to radiate from his half-erect cock.

Firion moaned as Tidus curled his fingers around him, creating a warm tunnel with his hand for him to thrust up into. A jolt of pleasure coursed its way up Tidus' spine, up through to his shoulders, all from that single noise, a beautiful sound made in a passionate moment. He stroked him hard with deliberate speed, finding his pale eyes and for a brief moment, Tidus was able to stare back into them before Firion succumbed to the intense pleasure father and son were giving him and they slipped closed once more and Tidus could only suck the skin along the corner of his jaw and feel the softness of his silver hair tickle his forehead and the tautness of the strong body leaning against him.

A sudden shift of movement caught Tidus' attention, the feeling of Firion lifting his hips up and for one tense second, Tidus felt calloused fingers brush his knuckles as Jecht removed Firion's lower garments and pulled them down enough to slip off over one foot, leaving the rest to hang off his other ankle. Tidus felt the urge to tell the old man to fuck off already, but the eagerness in which Firion was spreading his legs apart suggested that this was something he wanted, or at least wanted in that very moment; Tidus was pretty sure he never wanted that bum of a man to ever fuck him before then.

Jecht gripped his wrist rather hard in one powerful hand and Tidus hissed in protest almost at the same time as Firion, who was protesting for a completely different reason. Oddly enough, the words of dissent died pretty instantly once he watched Jecht kneel down and take Firion's length in his mouth inches at a time with a practiced ease that told of experience Tidus never wanted to know about. Yet it was incredibly erotic to witness, to see such a powerful and abrasive man submitting himself in that manner. Tidus couldn't tell if he should be aroused by it or not, because all laws of nature told him what he was seeing was disgusting, but he couldn't stop staring as Jecht's cheeks dimpled and he sucked him off hard, eyes closed in a silent concentration.

Firion clawed his fingernails into the back of Tidus neck, his hands becoming tight in his hair, and Tidus could feel every tremor rolling through his body, becoming vaguely aware of his own arousal, cradled between his stomach and the small of Firion's back. Long fingers lightly brushed across his lips and Tidus barely thought before he sucked them into his mouth, failing to notice who they belonged to and the fiery dark eyes staring straight back at him, all strange heat and lust and avid competition.

It was only a short, short moment and then the fingers were retracted quickly and Firion was groaning heatedly in Tidus' ear because he was full and sated and practically the only one being satisfied here. Tidus trembled under the heated gaze of his biological parent, feeling somehow incredibly weak once he was being stared down so intensely. He breathed in sharply at the sight of Jecht wrenching his pants down with one hand, swallowing hard as Firion was pulled forward with two strong hands on his hips until he lay flat on his back on the hard floor. One fleeting moment for alignment and then Jecht was sinking into him and Firion was arching up, eyes rolled back, mouth open in a silent cry of ecstasy.

Firion's long elegant fingers hooked into Tidus' thighs and he was pulled forward slightly and the hot, wet sensation of mouth could be felt clearly through his pants and for one breathless second, Tidus forgot Jecht even existed. Now, then, ever.

"Shit, Firi--" Tidus bit his lip and worked his listless fingers to get his belt off, which proved harder than it should've been, and Tidus bitterly ignored the derisive chuckle from his father at his own clumsiness, finally pulling the buckles free with a grunt of accomplishment. He could feel twin stares of interest as he freed his fully formed erection from his pants, feeling he should've at least been a little embarrassed to be exposed to them both, but the look of pure enthrallment in Firion's eyes and the long lick of tongue along the underside of his shaft was enough to thrown all sense of humility out the window. Sure, steady hands gripped his backside firmly and Tidus hissed dark curses under his breath at the liquid heat of Firion's mouth and double stimulation of lips and tongue, momentarily losing all sense of where he was.

Tidus could feel the effect of every thrust into Firion's body, the low gasps every time Jecht hit deep inside him just perfectly. Leaning over, Tidus moved to return the favor, crawling up his lithe body, laying kisses on skin paler than his own or his father's. Firion was different from them, pure pale skin hugging slender muscles, wild luminescent hair the color of moonlight. He was slight, what Tidus would call delicate if he hadn't known how fierce the warrior could be on the battlefield. Even in his vulnerable position, hot and slick from so much body heat and exertion, Firion's strength was evident in his amount of confidence and the way he steered the depth and speed of Jecht's thrusts with the movement of his own body, the hold he had around the eldest swordman's waist with dexterous legs. It was clear who was really in control here. Even as Tidus felt up his curves of his ribs and the curve of stomach, down to the stiff erection between his legs, taking the velvet warm flesh in his mouth almost eagerly, Firion maintained a certain amount of resolve, continuing to suck him off thoroughly without pause.

The pleased groan from above barely caught Tidus' attention, he was so busy with his task, with Firion's taste and the eroticism of lying with his body pressed nearly flat together with Firion that he nearly forgot about Jecht's presence. He could smell the exotic wild spice and seawater sweat scent of Jecht from that close, could feel the impossible solid of his abdomen beneath his palm that had come to rest just below his navel on accident, and for one flustered second, Tidus was very aware of what exactly they were doing together. They were close enough to touch.

Tidus blinked, and Firion slipped from his mouth as he looked up, up the wide expanse of strong chest, the curled tight, taut muscles along his ribs and those hot eyes were on his again. He groaned deep in his throat, short nails clawing the scarred skin of Jecht's abs as Firion tongued the sensitive skin around his tip, his hands wandering upward between Tidus' thighs, his long fingers circling his entrance teasingly.

"What's that face for?" Jecht's thick voice rasped, harsh-sounding as ever, though it was wrapped heavily in lust and breathlessness, something husky and almost seductive. The look in his eyes was hungry and foreign, like something bordering animal in quality. Something dark and conflicted. Tidus noticed a slight tremor in his jaw, a tiny shiver of uncertainty before his large hand was lightly resting in his golden hair, where it petted down the side of his face, thumb brushing around the shell of his ear.

Tidus pulled back a fraction of an inch in alarm; Jecht's hand dropped down to his chest. His fist curled in the front of Tidus' shirt and he was wrenched forward roughly, and there was a dry warm press of lips that was both unfamiliar and frightening, and yet somehow not totally unwanted. There was a brief reluctance in which Tidus nearly shoved the older man, his father, away and ended the whole thing right there, but there was something keeping him from moving, an affection in the kiss that he had never received as a child, raw and naked, and out there in the open for everyone to see.

Below him, Firion made a quiet sound of want that vibrated pleasurably thorough Tidus' body, but he was more preoccupied with surprise that Jecht's tongue wasn't rough like the rest of him as it slipped past his defenses with ease, sliding behind his teeth and lapped zealously against his own. He marveled at the fact that Jecht was tilting his head just slightly and that their mouths fit closer together, and it was hot and desperate and nearly begging for some sort of reciprocation.

Jecht shivered and grunted softly in Tidus' mouth as his body became rigid with impending release. He ran his hands over Tidus' face, rutting against the body beneath him with an urgency that he was attempting to control. Tidus felt confused and incredibly aroused that he was getting him off so easily and when Jecht sealed their mouths together, he tried to kiss back as passionately as he could manage, feeling that immense pressure building up, from the kiss, from Firion cupping a hand around his sac as he sucked him. From the intoxicating flavor of wild spice and the smell of the ocean that radiated from the former guardian's body.

Jecht came with growl, one that echoed deeply in Tidus' chest, a growl that seemed to set Firion off at nearly the same time, and as Jecht jerked with the force of his orgasm, Tidus could feel himself nearing that peak to a shuddering, much-needed completion that would make the dark behind his eyes sparkle. He was so close, he could hardly breathe. So close, so--

The hand in the middle of his chest shoved him backward roughly and Tidus fell back on his ass, still painfully hard and wide-eyed. Firion was up in seconds, sword in hand and Tidus was mildly astonished with how quickly he had switched from sex to battle.

The look in Jecht's eyes was unreadable, clouded with darkness and shame as he jerked his pants up, his expression marred with a scowl. Like he couldn't understand what he had done anymore than Tidus or Firion could. If there was a reason, he couldn't seem to give it, opening his mouth and then closing it instantly. He took a step back, curling a hand around the hilt of his discarded sword lying in dirt a few feet away.

"Hey," Tidus began, but lost his voice at the sight of the heat in his father's eyes. Jecht shouldered his huge blade with a mechanical dexterity, and the both of them only watched as he left without a word, Firion on the defensive until he was out of their line of vision. Jecht was still the enemy, still a warrior for Chaos; somehow, Tidus had let himself forget that. Never again.

"He certainly is something else, isn't he?" Firion spoke finally, lowering his guard only slightly, seemingly unperturbed by the fact that he was completely naked.

Tidus shivered at the cold of the ground beneath him on his bare skin, his erection still pushing heavily against his stomach. He knew that it would make standing up hell. "Yeah. He is."

* * *

Gah. There it is. Review, please, fine sirs and ma'ams, if you will. Would make that this little writer quite happy, it would.


End file.
